The Dark Made Flesh
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: My first fanfic. Book 1. PLEASE reveiw once read! COMPLETED! Silver the Hedgehog, a normal everyday boy. Well, that's what he thought. When Silver's best freind, Shadow, gets abducted by a light blue hedgehog named Nazo, Silver abandons what he had in attempt to find Shadow and Nazo...and stop the reawakening of the dark made flesh, the Devil himself!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Okay... I'm a new author on fanfiction, so please dont criticise me on how short my stories are. I am new to this, so if you have any ideas I can use, I would be very grateful. I love to write in first person as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day in Haunt Wood today. Everyone was enjoying the weather, all except one creature. The creature was hedgehog, its fur a very light shade of blue. a strong current of evil was sensed comming from the hedgehog as well.

The creature walked up to a chamber. "Behold, the power of the gods!" he bellowed. "And know my powers will once again be restored, and I will rule this world, but first, let's create some havoc!" he said to himself as he grabbed the tube of energy, and made his way out of the chamber. "Now to visit that old wind bag and find that ritual." He said to himself.

He walked until he found a pile of leaves. He opened up the container that had the power of the gods was in. "Now to destroy that wizard who keeps that monster out of this dimension." He growled as he blew up the pile of leaves, and it revealed a passage way.

He walked until a bolt of energy flew past his head. "You have kept this world safe for long enough, so now; let's see how many monsters can be released from this so called book of demons can do." He snarled as the book flew into his hands. "Found it, now die" he growled as a ball of energy formed in his hands.

"What? Who are you, and what do you want?" the wizard known as Lucius questioned.

"There is no time for questioning. I am Nazo though, and i am here for something you shall not care for as you shall of vanished from the face of the Earth by the time I am complete." the creature known as Nazo explained.

"NEVER! A BOY SHALL DESTROY YOU! YOU WILL STAND NO CHANCE AS THE BOY HAS SECRET POWERS, AND YOU SHALL MEET YOUR END!" Lucius bellowed.

"Pathetic." The human growled, "You will never see daylight again, and the boy, well, he shall meet his end." And with that, he extended his hand and destroyed the wizard in a bright flask of deep purple light. "Now, let's inherit some of the monster's powers, also known as the dark made flesh! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he bellowed as he walked out of the wizard's chamber and to his hidden base inside of haunt wood. "Now, nothing can stop me!" he said to himself as he made his way to the base.

* * *

**I know this was short, but this is my first fanfic after all! I'll try to update tomorrow, or once I have a reveiw. As i said before: ****NO**** flames! **


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Trouble

**Here is my second chapter as I thought I should bring Silver in now. and I should tell you, this book shall be in Silver's point of veiw.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are like no other boy…you are the son of evil, and you shall follow his role if you don't act soon." The oracle told me.

Shadow and I always visited him once a month to see if anything changes. We walked out of there and decided to go back home, to the outskirts of the city. Shadow was around 15, he had pitch black fur with blood red sripes going across them, blood red eyes, and he was a hedgehog like me. He is very protective over me.

And my name is Silver the Hedgehog. I am 12; I was 12 like a week ago. I have silvery coloured fur and golden eyes. I went to school with my best friend Jake, who was two or three good years older than me. I hated school, as Marcus usually looked after me as I was in an orphanage, as both of my parents were dead. I sometimes enjoyed life, and sometimes didn't. Life sucked for me to be honest. I hated it, so Jake and I would usually bail out of school like once every month or so We ran back to Shadow's house and got a basketball, and we decided to go and play a couple games up in the courts in the park.

* * *

"Come on Silver, try harder!" one of the school bullies taunted.

"SHUT UP!" I growled as I threw the ball at him with such force that he was winded. I walked over and picked up the basketball.

"Lesson learnt?" Shadow mocked as he came up behind me. I walked away and jumped, throwing the ball in the hoop in the process.

"Who said I was rubbish at basketball?" I asked sarcastically.

"No one, but you got skills and quite brute strength could be of use to me." A light blue headgehog said from behind me. He had a gang behind him.

"Darn." I heard Shadow snarl. "Silver, run now. NOW!" he shouted as I ran for it, Shadow close behind me. We fled from the basketball court. I risked a look behind me, only to see a small gang behind the man. "MOVE FASTER!" Shadow ordered as I picked up my pace. We soon left the city and ran into Haunt Wood, the forest which surrounded nearly half of the city's perimeter. I then noticed that Shadow wasn't next to me. I looked behind and saw the gang advancing onto me. I tripped over a tree root. I quickly picked myself up and pelted it for the edge of the forest. I saw Shadow getting beaten by the gang. I picked up my pace EVEN faster, in hope of losing them. I wanted to turn back, but I couldn't as i'll end up like Shadow.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, two chapters in one night. And Shadow get's a lot stronger, but Nazo has abilities simular to Silver (telekinesis, levitation and rubbish). Well, PLEASE reveiw after reading so I am inspired further. What do people call it... O yeah, R&R (read and reveiw) people!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chase

**Here is chapter three! one thing is bugging me though: why do people read fanfics, but sometimes never reveiw? Anyway, enough of my moaning, so I;ll leave you to read my newest chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I risked another look behind me. My chasers were gaining on me; I don't know what they want from me, but whatever it is they want, they will never get it.

I saw a tree easy to climb, so I snapped off the lower branches as I climbed.

They looked around the bottom of the tree, and I saw my best friend, Shadow, chained up. It wasn't nice to see, my best friend in the state he is in, the leader of the group punched him in the nose, and gave him a black eye, followed by a thrust kick in his leg. At the minute I need to keep an eye on my friend, and see what they do to him. His leg was broken, and so was his nose. I could see that Shadow had had enough, as he was hurt badly, and he couldn't move a bone. He suffered a final blow to the head from the light blue headgehog. I could see blood all over Shadow's face. The hedgehog picked him up, and gave him to another one of my chasers, who ran off with Shadow.

The man sniffed loudly, and spat on the ground. I looked at him in disgust. He looked up at me, but he didn't see me. He ran into the tree, and it topped over, but luckily I jumped to another tree. I had given away my position. He clenched his fist, and some blue aura surrounded it, and a blue ball of strange energy left it, and missed me by a hair's width. He kept on shooting like a machine gun as I scrambled down the tree and ran for my life as he gave chase. I ran out of the woods, and he also ran out.

Just my luck that the sun started to come out over the horizon, so he ran for it back to the shelter of haunt wood. "Man, I hate that place to death!" I mumbled to myself. I wish I could turn around and rescue Shadow, but what chance do I have against them all? That man who had Shadow was the leader of that gang, but, no human can do what he did, so what is he? I saw a bungalow nearby, with a man in the front garden.

Wait, isn't that Marcus? I ran to the house as fast as I can. "Marcus!" I shouted, as he was about to go into the front door.  
"Who…" Marcus was cut off when he recognised my face, "Tom! Come in, you look a wreck."

To be honest, I never really felt normal, but I'm a normal hedgehog, right? As that guy wanted something from me, and I didn't know what it was as I didn't really care, I only cared about Shadow's safety. And I will kill who ever kidnapped Shadow, even though he is a freak of nature, I will kill him, and find Shadow. Mark my words, I'll avenge Shadow!

* * *

**PLEASE "Read and Reveiw"! I need the reveiws to learn new ways on how to enhance my storys and improve them!**


	4. Chapter 4: Who I Am

**Here is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the Sonic franchise, I only own Marcus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What happened to you then? And I thought Shadow would be with you." Marcus asked, as he handed me a coffee.

"Shadow and I were playing at the basket ball court, and I was getting the usual from the school bullies. Then, this light blue hedgehog appears with a gang, so Shadow told me to run for it, so we took off into Haunt Wood. Shadow got hit by the gang, but he told me to get out of the forest, no matter what. I tried to go back for him, but the gang got near and Shadow stumbled somehow, and the gang caught him, and brutally beat him." I answered, starting to get angry. "And I climbed up a tree, and some huge man broke his leg, nose, and knocked him clean out. He saw me, and broke down the tree, and he created a blue aura around his fist, and fired energy bolts at me!"

"That sounds a lot like the monster which killed my friend." Marcus said, trying to think.

"He was scared of the sunlight as well." I pointed out, trying to help Marcus out a bit more.

"That must be him! It can't really be any one else!" Marcus said, "He is an old enemy of my old friend, and you stay clear of that attack, as he hit me with the same attack once before, and they and half hurt." I was just confused.

"What is happening Marcus? What does he want with me and Shadow?" I asked, I was getting tenser as I held back the tears as I feared the worst for Shadow.

"Come with me Silver, I'll show you what you want to know." Marcus answered, as he gestured me to follow.

* * *

Marcus led me into his basement. "Come here." Marcus ordered. He picked up a needle and a syringe and took some of my blood. He put the blood in a test tube and placed it into a huge machine. "This is too old now, let's hope it works." Marcus said, as he pulled a lever.

5 minutes later, my blood appeared on the computer screen. My entire DNA was there as well. "Read it." Marcus said, as he turned the computer screen towards me.

I read it. It said that I'm a telekinetic being. I can move objects without touching them, create plasma bolts out of physic energy. I could also levitate.

"Is your computer working properly?" I asked, shocked at what I had just read.

"It is, Silver. Now Nazo has found you, and knows who and what you are, you are no longer safe until he is destroyed. He will use Shadow as bait to lure you into a trap, so watch out, and keep alert. As soon as the sun goes down, leave here and climb up a tree in Haunt Wood, and try and find where they are based. You must retrieve Shadow, and kill Nazo." Marcus said, "Get it?" Marcus asked.

"I understand, I will go in a minute. Haunt wood is where they will be there. I will try my best to free Shadow." I answered, "This will also be good practice for my powers as well. I won't come back until Shadow is found!" I vowed, as I left the basement and walked out of the front, and made my way to Haunt Wood.

* * *

**I'll try to write longer chapters in the future, but I'll try to update tomorrow. R&R people!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Adventure Begins

**Here is chapter 5 of 'The Dark Made Flesh'!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the Sonic franchise, I only own Marcus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat beneath a huge willow tree. I was shading from the mid-day sun. I was dozing off in the mid-summer's day, a nice breeze to sort of keep me cool. I closed my eyes for a second, and I somehow fell into a dreamless sleep...

* * *

I opened my eyes. I saw it was sun down!

"Already?" I asked myself, as I picked myself up and ran for Haunt Wood.

I got there 10 minutes later, I saw that there was a camp in the heart of Haunt Wood, as I saw a searchlight pop up over the tree canopy. I climbed up a tree in the perimeter of haunt wood, and I leapt from tree to tree. I started to smell burning, and a flaming arrow came hurling at my head, I ducked under it, almost losing my balance in the process.

I saw the camp just through the trees, I raised my hand and an aqua blue aura surrounded my body, and the arrows as the arrows stopped in mid-air. I turned the arrows around and fired them back at the shooters.

"Show yourself Silver boy!" I heard Nazo shout.

I then began to remember that I had the ability to levitate as well, so I focused my power on levitating, and with luck, I pulled it off and managed to dash, and I knocked over Nazo in the process.

"Where's Shadow?" I asked Nazo, pure rage in my voice, "Spill it out now, if you value your life, you worthless piece of scum!" I shouted at him, the camp burning from the flaming arrows I sent at the camp. "WHERE IS HE NAZO?" I screamed even louder this time.

I got so annoyed, I saw Shadow, and Nazo unleashed an energy blast on me, knocking me back into the tree canopy. I shook my head as I was dazed from the impact, and I saw Nazo and two of his mates leg it with Shadow, who was still unconscious from last night.

I decided to give chase to the three. I pursed them through the undergrowth, following their footprints. I won't run away this time, and they will not escape me.

* * *

**Can someone PLEASE reveiw after they've read what I've done so far as I would LOVE to see what people think of my work and give me ideas on how to enhance my writing skills, the lengths of my chapters and most importantly, to advise me on how to improve my stories. R&R people, and I'll try to update shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6: First Battle with Nazo

**Here is chapter 6! and if you read, PLEASE reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the Sonic franchise, I only own Marcus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Nazo!" I shouted, as I charged up another plasma ball, "Come and face me, you coward!"

"As you wish, Silver!" Chaser shouted back, as he turned around and charged at me. He charged up another plasma ball, this time it was shaped as a knife. I did it as well, and named it physic knife. The two attacks clashed, causing a massive explosion. I conjured a physic knife, as Nazo conjured up a shield out of physic energy. I released the blade, and Nazo jumped over it.

I copied Nazo, as he put out his hands and dark energy flew into him. I did the same but light energy fuelled me, as I'm not evil like Nazo.

"I can learn a lot of moves from you, Nazo." I shouted, as he prepared to fire at me, a huge purple energy beam came from Nazo's hands, and aqua energy left my hands as I cupped them like when you are about to do a 'crocodile catch'.

"You will never have the same power level as me Silver; I will always be more powerful! I am the ultimate being! I shall raise my master once again, and he shall unleash his wrath upon this sad excuse for a planet!" Nazo shouted over the noise of the two laser beams connecting.

"Your master?" I asked.

Nazo was starting to lose to me. "Yes Silver, my master. Also known as the dark made flesh, he rules over limbo! He is more powerful than me and you! You have lost Silver boy!" Nazo mocked, my anger made my beam more powerful. I could also see Nazo's eyes widen as he was losing.

"You are insane Nazo. The devil will destroy us all; he will not give mercy until nobody who proves a challenge to him still lives!" I shouted, as I put one last burst of effort into my attack, and he was sent flying through the trees.

"Not bad, for an amateur." Nazo complimented, as he got to his feet, "You may have beaten me once, Silver the Hedgehog, but next time, I will destroy you!" Nazo shouted as he ran off.

I saw him run as fast as the speed of sound, and he leapt onto the back of a four-by-four. I now see what he is doing! He is taking other people like me and stealing their energy and powers! That is what he must have been trying to do to raise the devil.

"I have to tell Marcus all about this, and fast!" I said to myself, as I ran through the trees of Haunt Wood.

I saw the four-by-four tyre tracks in the dirt. They lead out of the wood, and I saw Nazo with his crew at Marcus' house! That monster has set fire to his house! But this wasn't normal fire; this was purple flames, the same colour as Nazo's laser beam when we duelled.

"Marcus!" I said to myself, as I ran for the flaming house.

* * *

**I'll update soon, so R&R people!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wrongly Accused

**Here is chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own any of the Sonic franchise. I only own Marcus and Devil!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I saw Marcus lying there, motionless. It was horrible to see him like it, so I decided to pick him up and take him to a hospital.

The seconond I walked into the hospital, and I had police at my back putting me in cuffs as I was accused of assaulting Marcus. I had to wait two whole weeks in a cell for a crime I didn't do. As soon as Marcus was up on his feet, he came and explained that it was a house fire, and I was released with an apology.

* * *

Marcus and I went to his new apartment. I told him all about the fight with Nazo, and his plans to unleash the devil upon our world.

"Sounds a lot like Nazo, being a nutcase who plans on unleashing the devil." Marcus said as I finished explaining, "And nice job at beating Nazo for a first fight, he is very powerful now, if he is taking other your kind's powers, he will be more powerful than the devil! It seems though Nazo has also gained some of the devil's dark powers, as the devil can create purple flame, and his energy is purple. Yours is aqua, and Nazo's is purple now. I think Shadow's is red." Marcus said, giving me some ideas.

"I'll go and find Nazo…" I was cut off by a tremor over in the horizon, "ARGH!" I shouted out, I was in agony; someone is hurting me from inside, as my head is throbbing.

"Silver? What's wrong?" Marcus asked as I collapsed on the ground, as I fell into a sleep full of agony and pain.

* * *

"Silver!" Marcus shouted, waking me up. I had been out cold, I think the devil or Nazo was trying to control me.

"I'm fine." I answered, as I walked over to the front door, "Don't follow me Marcus, I need to defeat Nazo and stop the devil from re-entering our dimension."

"Fine. Just stay safe." Marcus answered.

"When have I _ever _listrnrf to those words?" I asked as I walked out of Marcus' appartment. I then ran off to where the tremours occured from.

I saw the sun touch the horizon as another tremor occurred; this one was making the other tremor seem like nothing! I then saw Nazo running for the scene as well. He turned around and looked at me.

"I see we both are going there, this will be a fair race then." Nazo shouted as we entered Haunt Wood.

"Alright then Nazo, a race you want, a race you get! Prepare to be humiliated a second time in one month!" I answered as we ran through Haunt Wood.

* * *

**Alright, R&R people. I really wanna see some reveiws people! I'll update as soon as I get time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Round 2 With Nazo

**Here is chapter 8! And where are all of the reveiws? I would like to know what people think of my stories, and how to improve you know! Anyway, I do ****NOT**** own any of the Sonic franchise, I only own Marcus and Devil!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I looked over at Nazo, who was tearing through the vines like I was. I charged ahead as Nazo made some vines reach out for me, I simply conjured two physic knives and I threw them forward, cutting a clear passage way for me to race through.

We raced into a clearing as grass taller than me rose above me, and I knew that Nazo had enchanted the grass, as I saw that the grass was tinted purple, I saw him fly over the enchanted grass with the same purple aura surrounding his body.

I jumped and levitated, and as I curled up in mid-air, energy flooded into my body, allowing me to dash past Nazo.

I eventually noticed a valley comming into view. I dashed once again so that I was on top of a cliff, looking down on the valley.

I saw Nazo conjure a board made out of physic energy.

"How many things can you make out of physic energy?" I mentally asked myself as I saw him scrape down to the bottom of the valley. I made a board, but I ran and jumped, taking a huge death risk, but luckily I landed on the board, and I passed Nazo.

He made a plasma ball and aimed it at me, firing, but misses, again. I saw the bottom of the valley.

"The Valley of Death." I heard Chaser mutter under his breath as we reached the bottom of the valley.

"Why do this Nazo? You are so stupid." I said to Nazo as he reached the bottom of the valley.

He pointed at something ahead of us, and I saw Shadow lying there.

"What did you do to him? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU LOW LIFE PIECE OF SCUM?!" I screamed at Nazo as I charged at him, he simply disappeared, and reappeared behind me.

He kicked me behind the back. "Nobody, and I mean, _nobody _disrespects me like you just did, you little rat!" Nazo growled.

Shadow woke up from behind Nazo and threw a stone at his head.

"Eat this!" I shouted at Nazo, as I pushed him and I was also sent flying by him

Nazo got up and started chanting something I cannot understand. It sounded like: "The dark blood, of the dark made flesh. Let the darkest being that ever lived walk the Earth once again. Come through the portal that shall open to thy dark made flesh, and unleash your wrath upon this world, while you teach these so called heroes who is the ultimate being. I summon you, the dark made flesh! Come through thy portal, and destroy these insolent fools!"

"No!" I shouted as the portal opened, "Even if I can't stop you and the devil, I will at least try until my last breath! I will stop you Nazo, I beat you for practice, now to put my powers to the test, and end you Nazo!"

I summoned tonnes of light energy, as Chaser summoned dark energy.

"I must admit, you are brave Silver the Hedgehog, but you aren't strong. I will squash you like a bug, you little pest!" Nazo growled as we both fired our energy beams.

Nazo's energy was purple, and mine was, wait, all the colours of the rainbow!

"You, how can you do that? You are more than I expected Silver, you are strong, but the evil that shall soon also walk the earth will kill you. I won't, but _they_ will." Nazo shouted. "See you soon, Silver the Hedgehog..." Nazo screached as he gave up and he was destroyed once and for all.

"I will return, just watch me" heard Nazo whisper coldly.

Those words he spoke sent an evil chill down my spine. It was probably Nazo's Spirit. I turned around and I saw something that I will never forget… the devil was standing there, ready to kill me…

* * *

**How I love to end with a cliff hanger...**

**Any way, read and reveiw and say what you think, and give me ideas on what to do on the next chapter if I can include them in! I'll give you credit atomatically anyway.**


	9. Chapter 9: Showdown With Devil!

**This is it! The final showdown is here! this is the last chapter for 'The Dark Made Flesh'!**

**I do ****NOT**** own any of the Sonic franchise, I only own Devil and Marcus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Devil had a purple flame hovering above his hand. He was a blood red hedgehog, looking simular to Nazo, except that this guy had black quills, a black beard and black mouth.

"I have seen the power you possess, Silver the Hedgehofg Am I correct on your name Silver?" the Devil asked. He was seemed kind at first, but I knew deep inside that there was a heart of hatred.

"Yes. You have seen the powers I possess, and I won't join you. I belong to the light, not the darkness." I answered him.

"You read my mind young Silver. Nazo was a very strong soldier of mine, it was very entertaining to watch you two fight. But I'm here to kill you, Silver boy. If you don't join me, it will be death for you. You pose a threat to me, and when you are at your full power, nothing shall stand in your way. Not even your own father. Nazo knew all about you, when you want answers, just make sure you keep an eye on a very precious item. You will learn about it soon, but first Silver, I wish to have a duel with you. Plasma bolts at the ready, and we take ten steps, then we draw all of the energy we can, and then blast away. Got it?" he said.

I nodded to show that I understood. "Shadow, get out of here and find your dad, tell him not to expect me to return." I said to Shadow as he nodded.

"I'll stay until it is over." Shadow stated gruffly.

"Leave n_ow_!" I growled with a threatening tone. he rolled his eyes at me and used his air shoes that allowed him to skate when he runs to run up the valley wall and get to safety.

"Alright Devil, prepare for the shock of your life!" I said to the Devil, as I started to draw on as much light energy as possible.

"This should be entertaining." He mocked as he launched his energy beam at me.

I fired just before it hit me, and it slowly repelled back to the Devil.

"What, no! How can this happen to_ MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?_!" the Devil screeched as he was sent flying through the portal back to Limbo. I chased him back through the portal. Now this is it, time for the final battle!

* * *

I exited the portal. I could see the devil's palace not too far away. I'm in limbo. The sky is red; everything has a red tan to it. I could just about make out the devil in the palace. I ran to the palace to have a final showdown with the devil.

I was near the main palace doors, but it was just too easy. I ran and jumped of the road, and I used my ability to levitate to walk underneath everything. It was like a mountain under here. It was like this dimension was once part of a planet.

I eventually found a weak spot in the floor, so I broke through. I was in an armoury! I had to get out of here, and fast! I went back under, sealing the exit hole back up. I opened up another hole, and this was a sewage pipe. I climbed inside and crawled through the pipe (it was somehow clean!) until I broke out of there and I was on a wall of the palace. I climbed up (my powers were resting for the minute), and I reached the throne room, and I saw a figure sitting upon the throne. It was the Devil. I stepped on the floor on the balcony. I didn't even make a noise and he lifted his head.

"Welcome, Silver the Hedgehog," The Devil greeted, "You must have wished death to enter my dimension."

I rolled my eyes as I saw his eyes look up at a trap. I simply used telekinesis to grab all of the traps he set up, and I destroyed them all. "I must say Devil, this dimension of yours is a disgrace! And you really think that a couple of crappy traps can stop me? You are more pathetic than I thought!" I mocked.

I could see the Devil tensing. "You dare mock me, and my home?! And to my face, well you are just asking to die Silver brat!" the Devil answered as I saw him conjure a dark flame.

"How pathetic." I mocked, as I used my telekinesis to grab him by the throat and pull him towards me, "You really thought you could destroy me with that dark…"

I was cut off as he slammed the dark flame into my chest. "Guess what I just did? I just gave you the ability to transform into a dark form. You now share some of my powers. Now you will do my bidding!" the Devil panted, as he did the craziest evil laugh ever.

"Just shut up, you sad excuse for evil." I groaned with boredom, as I extended one arm, and I conjured up a physic knife.

"No, have mercy on me! If you was a hero, you would _never_ kill!" the Devil begged.

"I won't have mercy on you! You tried to kill me, and destroy my world, so 'N' 'O' spells NO!" I answered, as we duelled.

He launched his dark beam against my physic knife. I've lost. I conjured up a physic beam to battle him, as my knife would give way in a minute.

"Eat this, Devil!" I shouted as I launched my physic beam, but it was the ultimate power; it was every colour of the rainbow!

"I waited 5 million years for the valley to open! Wait, you are him. You must die before…!" the Devil was cut off as my physic beam plunged into his heart

I saw him choke and he collapsed on the ground, purple blood oozing from the hole through his heart.

Suddenly, a huge tremor occurred, and I saw a flaming portal where the old one was absorbing everything. It was a black hole! I saw the portal I entered limbo in open up just a bit off of the balcony. I ran for it, and I leapt at the portal. The black hole was on the palace now and I heard the Devil scream as he was consumed by the black hole. I was in the portal to go home as the black hole destroyed the palace, and I fell unconscious in the portal. I heard my body hit the ground and I was put out completely...

To be continued...

* * *

**Cliff hanger! O god, how much I love them. Anyway, reveiw and answer the following questions (poll has been set up):**

**Who should be the enemy to my next story:**

**Nazo\Solaris, Destroyer of Dimensions\Solaris, Lord of Time?**

**And, (there is NO poll for this one!) Should I bring Sonic into the next story? Yes or no?**

**PLEASE answer as I'm not sure. Anyway, see you veiwers later, and remember to reveiw! **

**I'll take in the votes next week, so get voting!~ SoulDestroyer335**


End file.
